Sed de Sangre
by Babi Baker
Summary: Lisbon ha sido cambiada ¿Es eso una maldición o una bendición en la desgracia? Sólo el tiempo se los develará.
1. Sólo una probadita

**N/A Mary Hiddlesney: **Bueeno! Babi Baker y yo hemos unido fuerzas de nuevo para crear una gran historia que de seguro les encantará tanto como a nosotras nos gusta escribirla =D Si alguna ha leído nuestro Crossover "The Loki's Slave", personalmente les pido disculpas, he tenido ciertos problemitas pero les prometo que lo continuaremos pronto! Las que no, es un Crossover de Loki/Lisbon y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF. Sin más que acotar, ¡espero que les guste mucho!

**N/A Babi Baker: **Esta historia está escrita en colaboración con Mary Hiddlesney, mi amiga del alma, se nos ocurrió mientras veíamos Luna Nueva (Como por enésima vez) y es otra de nuestras locas y patentadas ideas. (Además ¿Quién no cree que Simon sería un vampiro sexy?)

**Sed de Sangre.**

**Capítulo 1: Solo una probadita.**

La noche está presente. Las oficinas del CBI están iluminadas con unas luces opacas y amarillas. Lo que torna el ambiente un poco escalofriante.

Teresa Lisbon está terminando de recoger unos documentos de su escritorio y Patrick Jane la espera un poco impaciente.

- ¡Nos esperan Lisbon! –exclama por enésima vez.

- Jane. Basta. Si tanta prisa tienes, baja y espera con Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt. Yo tardaré un poco más.

- ¿Estás segura? –Jane está revoloteando pero se detiene.

- Sí, descuida.

Se encoge de hombros y camina hacia el ascensor, dados unos pasos se devuelve y asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de la agente.

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Que sí!

- Está bien, está bien. –dice alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Lisbon suspira una vez más y apaga la computadora y la luz. El sonido de unas ruedas sobre el suelo le llama la atención y aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, le acelera el corazón. Se petrifica mientras la adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No sabe que hay sobre la oscuridad que lo vuelve todo más aterrador.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunta sujetada al borde de la puerta, esperando secretamente no obtener respuesta alguna.

Escucha a una persona correr a toda velocidad frente a ella, incluso ve el borrón que causa su figura.

- ¿Quién está allí? –pregunta con mayor firmeza.

Se adentra poco a poco en el pasillo con una mano situada encima de su arma, solo por si acaso.

La sombra cobra forma y se acerca a la agente arrastrando un cubo de limpieza.

Lisbon deja salir el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta y relaja su postura tensa. Sonríe al joven bedel que se dirige hacia ella.

- ¡Uff! Me has dado un susto de muerte. Creí que era Jane haciéndome una broma o algo así.

- Debería tener cuidado.

- ¿De Jane? –Bufa- Es solo un payaso, es inofensivo.

- No me refería a eso, hay cosas mucho más peligrosas que un consultor en busca de atención.

- Tienes razón.

- Eh… creo que se le olvida algo agente…

- Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon. ¿Tú eres?

- Christian Dale.

Lisbon le sonríe mirándole a los ojos, hay algo raro en ellos, algo que no puede explicar… entonces recuerda lo que Christian le dijo.

- ¡Cierto, mi bolso! –recuerda sonrojándose.

Se regresa a su oficina, toma su bolso y al darse la vuelta se encuentra de frente con Christian.

- Dos veces en menos de quince minutos. No se vale.

Él le sonríe y las mejillas de la agente se ponen aún más coloradas, intentando desviar la atención toma un expediente que pensaba llevar y revisa las hojas dentro de él.

- ¡Mierda! –masculla apretándose el dedo en el que se cortó con el papel.

El chico se tensa inmediatamente, aprieta la mandíbula y contiene el aliento.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta Lisbon- ¿No te gusta la sangre?

- Al contrario… ¡Oh! ¡Me fascina!

Lisbon no reacciona tratando de analizar lo que el bedel le dijo.

- Solo una probadita… solo una. –susurra.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta la agente dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

Christian le sostiene la mano a Lisbon con una fuerza que ella nunca creyó posible. El muchacho enseña sus relucientes dientes…

…Y le muerde el dedo a Lisbon…

La agredida gime de dolor mientras el agresor gime de placer.

- Detente… -jadea Lisbon entre sorprendida y asustada. Intenta arrancar su mano de la de Christian pero su agarre de acero no se lo permite, su mano izquierda se dirige a su arma de servicio, pero con una rapidez inhumana, él se la arrebata del cinturón.

El chico sí se detuvo. Solo para morder su cuello. Le cubre la boca a Lisbon justo en el momento en el que la agente piensa en gritar.

Y allí Teresa Lisbon no puede decir nada mientras que ese… vampiro no solo su sangre sino también su alma y su cordura.

***Sed de Sangre***

**Adelanto: **

"_Jane está petrificado en la entrada de las oficinas, la escena frente a él le aterroriza por decir lo mínimo. Un hombre desconocido sujeta con una mano la espalda baja de Lisbon, pegándola más a él mientras su otra mano presiona su boca evitando que el grito de dolor que probablemente quiere emitir salga de sus labios._

_La ve palidecer más y más a medida que sus esfuerzos por alejarlo de ella se debilitan"_


	2. Llamen a los bomberos

**N/A:** ¡Un gracias vitoreado a TheMentalistGirl y Guest por sus reviews! Este es el siguiente capítulo y esperamos que cumplan con sus expectativas, vamos un poco lentas con las actualizaciones porque andamos mega full con el cole… Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Nopidinopidinop. No me pertenece ni a mí ni a Mary.

**Song of the fic:** Prituri se planinata de StellaMara. (Si vieron Step Up: The Revolution es la canción que pasan en el baile con las faldas iluminadas del museo) Es buenísima.

**Llamen a los bomberos**

Jane está petrificado en la entrada de las oficinas, la escena frente a él lo aterroriza. Un hombre desconocido sujeta con una mano la espalda baja de Lisbon, pegándola más a él, su otra mano le presiona la boca, evitando que el grito de dolor que probablemente quiere emitir salga de sus labios.

La ve palidecer más y más a medida que sus esfuerzos por alejarlo de ella se debilitan.

***Sed de Sangre***

Duele. Duele demasiado. Siente como sus dientes se clavan en su piel y como la sangre deja su cuerpo en un flujo caliente, no le gusta. Dicen que el temor hace que cualquier experiencia parezca mil veces peor y en este momento Lisbon sabe que es cierto.

Como si el dolor no fuese suficiente, también siente la corriente como de fuego eléctrico que entra por su cuello y recorre su cuerpo. ¿Es éste un vampiro? ¿De esos que salen en las películas y de los que Annie habla tanto? ¡Se supone que son ficción!

¿Acaso existen? ¿Será esto una pesadilla?

_Por favor, que sea una pesadilla. Despertaré en cualquier momento…_

Pero no despierta, y a medida que la visión se le oscurece, sus brazos se debilitan y caen a sus lados como dos trozos de manguera inerte. Ya no le quedan fuerzas ni para parpadear, ni hablar para luchar.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, ve a un hombre rubio de pie en la entrada de las oficinas.

- Ayúdame. –susurra con un gran esfuerzo antes de que el hombre la suelte, dejándola caer con un golpe sordo.

***Sed de Sangre***

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –pregunta Patrick lívido de una mezcla dañina de furia, temor y algo muy cercano al shock.

- Tal vez… un favor. –contesta el hombre/vampiro/fenómeno lamiéndose los labios.

Y como si le leyera la mente a Jane, justo cuando este último se abalanza sobre él, se desaparece.

Jane no puede creer su velocidad, pero sale de su trance y corre hacia Lisbon. Le quita el cabello del rostro, haciendo lo posible por no notar las marcas de colmillos resaltando sobre su pálida piel. La toma en sus brazos, preocupado por la ligereza con que puede alzarla.

- Por favor Lisbon, despierta.

Pero la aludida no contesta, ni hace amago de hacerlo.

Es cuando pasan las puertas de seguridad, que la agente parece volver a la vida con un grito escalofriante.

- ¿Lisbon? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bomberos… fuego… vampiro. –masculla con la voz apenas superior a la de un suspiro.

El consultor frunce el ceño.

- ¿Bomberos?

- ¡Me quemo Jane! ¡Maldición haz algo!

Las lágrimas corren por su rostro, escapándose de las rendijas de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo más gritos desgarradores en el fondo de su garganta.

- Por favor, has que pare…

Jane apresura el paso hacia la SUV del CBI al escuchar la respiración sesgada de su jefa y los gemidos débiles que evoca su maltrecha garganta.

- ¿Jane? ¿Jefa? –Van Pelt contiene el aliento al verlos.

- Debemos irnos ya a un hospital. –dice Jane colocando a la agonizante Lisbon en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta incapaz de apartar la vista del rostro congestionado por el dolor de su jefa.

A medida que se dirigen al hospital, Jane le cuenta todo lo que sucedió, desde la mordida inicial hasta que llegaron junto a ella.

- ¿Dijo que se quemaba? –pregunta Van Pelt.

- Sí y estaba bastante segura de ello.

La pelirroja dio un violento giro desviándose del camino.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No podemos llevarla a un hospital si la mordió un vampiro.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa, llamaré a mi prima Yolanda.

15 minutos después están subiendo las escaleras, Jane cargando a Lisbon y esta última luchando con fuerza sobrehumana para contener el dolor que la acecha.

Van Pelt guía a Jane hacia el sofá y acuestan a la agente senior en él.

- ¡Mátame ya! ¡Por favor! –chilla la agente con las lágrimas corriendo libre por sus mejillas.

- Pasará pronto. –responde Jane acariciándole el cabello con la preocupación y el dolor por su jefa/amiga desfigurando sus facciones.

No sabe que tan falsa es esa promesa.

***Sed de sangre***

**N/A:** Bueno, disculpen lo corto y esperamos que les guste.

**Adelanto: **

_- ¿Lisbon?_

_- Que sed… tengo que… quitármela –jadea observando con hambre a cada uno._

_- Cierto, olvidamos lo más importante. –comenta Van Pelt tragando fuerte._

_- La sed de sangre –dice Cho._

_Lisbon gruñe y da un paso vacilante hacia ellos con una mueca._

_- Lo siento… pero no puedo._


End file.
